We Shall Never Surrender
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Brooke Mason thought all hope was lost when her father was taken by the aliens three month's ago. But now that he's back, her hope is growing stronger. After all, just because something is lost doesn't mean it can't be found again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new story! Yay! I LOVED the two hour season premiere of Falling Skies! Ben and Jimmy both got even HOTTER! XD Anyhow, I'm thinking about deleting the story I wrote about Ben's Twin sister, and just restarting with season two. My character is still going to be Ben's twin sister, but I'm changing her name to Brooke and just writing it starting with season two. **

**And I also listed the genre Romance because this will most likely turn out to be Brooke/Jimmy Romance. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1.**

**Brooke P.O.V.**

"Hey Brooke, do you know where my skateboard is?"

I looked up from my Harry Potter book and at my little brother Matt, giving a small shrug.

"Sorry bud, I don't have a clue." I answered. The eight year old pouted and sat on the curb next to me. It was now dark outside and I was starting to get worried for Hal and Ben, my older brothers. Well, Hal is seventeen and Ben is my twin, older by 10 minutes, and we are now fifteen. Everyone else had returned from the mission, but not my brothers.

It's been three months since the attack in Boston and since my father was taken by the aliens. Many of our people where killed fighting to protect us, one hundred at the least.

Since then, Ben and I have learned to shoot guns and we go out on missions now. Well, Ben goes a lot, I just go every once in a while because I don't like leaving Matt alone. Ben and Hal have matured and stepped up more. I wish I could say the same, but I'm mostly just extra help on missions and Matt's babysitter. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother with all my heart, but sometimes it's hard to look at him. Hard to look at any of my brothers in fact.

After my father was taken, I sunk into depression. I never wanted to talk to anyone, spent all my time crying, and lost a lot of wait because I hardly ate anything. One day I felt like I couldn't do it anymore, so I tried to take my life by slitting my wrists. Ben found me of course, and was able to get me to Doctor Anne Glass and Lourdes, who were able to stop the bleeding and save me.

I'm better now, but now I always wear wrist bands to hide the scars.

"DOCTOR GLASS!" I looked up and saw Hal and Ben running up the road. I did a double take when I saw they were dragging someone. Standing up, I stepped closer as everyone swarmed around them to help, Anne rushing to the front. As I looked closer, I gasped.

"Dad." I whispered. Matt heard me and rushed to my side. His eyes went wide and he grabbed onto my hand.

"Brooke! It's dad!" Matt shouted. I just nodded slowly and watched as they took dad up onto the medical bus.

"Come on Brooke!" Matt shouted, pulling me towards the bus and up the stairs.

"Dad!" He screamed as he let go off my hand and launched forwards. Hal caught him before he could reach dad, and held him back. I noticed Ben just staring at dad, looking shocked and guilty.

I felt my eyes water as I looked at my dads face, then down to the wound in his stomach. I felt like throwing up when blood flowed out of the wound as Anne turned him on his side. The last time I had seen that much flowing blood was when I slit my wrists. I heard Lourdes gently tell us to leave, and wasted no time. I ran down the steps and over to a clear patch of grass, where I bent over and emptied my stomach.

"That a girl, get it out." I heard Hal's soft voice. My eyes burned and I let the tears fall as Hal kneeled down next to me, holding my hair back and rubbing slow, calming circles on my back.

Once I finished emptying my stomach, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and leaned back against Hal.

"It's ok Brookie, he'll be ok." Hal whispered encouragingly. I shook my head and pushed away from him.

I stood up and ran away from my brothers. I kept running until I reached the ten we all shared. I opened the flap and stepped inside the big 8 person tent. I zipped it closed and kneeled down next to my backpack. Opening it, I pulled out my old pink t-shirt and changed into it. Now wearing the pink shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, my black wristbands and my mothers locket around my neck, I backed up to my small part of the tent and laid down and fell asleep.

****

"Brooke, wait up!" I stopped walking and turned to see a grinning Lourdes running up to me.

"Hey Lourdes, what's up?" I asked her. She stopped in front of me.

"Your dad's awake!" She told me happily. I froze and stared at her for a few seconds, before I felt a huge smile break out across my face. I didn't say anything else to her, just took off running in the direction of the medical bus.

…...

I reached the bus and stumbled up the stairs. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I only looked at my dad.

"There's my girl." He smiled at me. Tears leaked down my face as I slowly got closer. Hal backed up and gave me room to stand next to the bed. Dad held out his hand to take. I stared at it, hoping this wasn't just some dream I would wake up from. Slowly, I reached out and took his hand. He squeezed my hand and I blinked.

"You are here." I whispered. He brought my hand closer and kissed it lightly. I smiled through my tears and squeezed his hand.

"Welcome back daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating in forever. I was originally going to update a couple Sundays ago, but then there was this really bad storm and our electric went out. -_- so, while I waited fir it to come back on, I went outside with my family to survey the damage to our house. Nothing severe happened to the house, but the yard was a different story. We had THREE tree's come down due to the nasty winds and there was debris everywhere. My family and I were out there ALL DAY LONG cleaning up the debris, and then we went into town to help out other people who had bad damage. Safe to say we were busy for days. Light poles were knocked to the ground and tree's had fallen onto people's houses….it was not pretty. When I finally did have time to update, I decided to start writing part of the next chapter as well. :P So, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Brooke P.O.V.**

I watched silently as Hal and Ben helped dad up and balance. Anne opened up the curtain and Hal helped dad walk out onto the platform attached to the side of the bud.

Matt walked forward, followed by Ben and I. Everyone's head's popped up when dad stepped out. Shout's of "Welcome back Tom!" and "Hang in there Mason!" echoed around the area.

Captain Weaver stepped forward and shook dad's hand.

Tom. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like it's good to be home." Dad answered with a smile. "Captain we should talk."

"There's plenty of time for that. You just get better first. Captain Weaver told him. I blinked back tears and held onto Matt's shoulders as people started coming up and wishing my dad well, while shaking his hand. I saw Jimmy in the crowd and he sent me an encouraging smile. I gave a small nod and smiled back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Brooke!"

I stopped walking and turned around to see Jimmy jogging to catch up with me. I smiled at him when he reached me, and he returned it. Jimmy and I have become best friends over the past three months, and he's not hostel towards Ben anymore. And I've actually had a crush on him since we met so many months ago, even though I knew he wasn't fond of Ben. Ben and Jimmy talk a lot more now, so that's a good start. Jimmy also knows about my suicide attempt, along with my brothers, Anne and Lourdes. Everyone else in the camp just thinks I hurt myself in an accident and not the real truth, which I'm thankful for.

"Hey Jimmy. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Captain Weaver wanted me you ask you if you wanted to go out with the scouts tomorrow. It's going to be Hal, Ben, Maggie, Dai, Jamil and I. we're going to check out this old bridge someone spotted and see if we can cross the river. You wanna come with?" Jimmy asked me, a hopeful look on his face. I thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Sure, I'll come." I smiled. HE grinned and gave me a quick one armed hug.

"Great! Let's go let the others know." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling my forward.

"I was gonna go read." I pouted. He gave me a concerned look.

"By yourself?" He questioned. I sighed sadly at why he was asking that. Ever since the death attempt, I always have to have someone with me wherever I am, even if it's Matt, just to make sure someone can keep an eye on things. Ben, Hal and Jimmy's orders. It sucks knowing that they don't trust me not to harm myself again, but I do understand their worry, even if it does get annoying. My only exceptions are when I'm changing or using the bathroom.

"I know, I know. I'm not aloud anywhere alone. I'm sorry, I just wanted a few minutes to myself at the least." I admitted quietly as we walked along. His concerned look changed into an understanding look.

"I'm sorry Brookie, but you know why we want someone with you at all times." He told me sadly.

"I know, and I understand." I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile and grabbed both of my hands. He slowly pulled back the wristbands I was wearing and gently kissed both of my scars, then pulled the bands back over them. My eyes watered at his gentle and caring actions and I smiled a watery smile.

"Now come on, let's go find the Captain." He pulled me along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Brooke, you ready to go?" Jimmy asked as he approached me. I was standing outside my tent pulling my wristbands on when he showed up.

"Yep. Now ii am." I answered as I grabbed my gun. I was wearing a long sleeved, black v-neck shirt, my only black skinny jeans left, my old black sneakers and the wristbands on my wrist's. My shoulder length, sandy blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and I pushed my bangs to the right.

"Cool. Let's blow this place." He grabbed my hand and led me to the other fighters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you practicing operational silence? Because you've hardly said a word all day." Jimmy asked Ben as we walked along the bridge, on the look out for skitters or mechs. It was true, Ben hadn't spoken very much today. Usually he's telling me how awesome it is to finally be a fighter, but the only thing I got today was 'Good morning'.

"You know it's not your fault. " I told Ben. I knew he felt guilty about shooting dad, but it was an ACCIDENT.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Ben said. I sighed and looked out at the water. It was cold enough out that I could see my breath. I was staring to regret not bringing my jacket with.

"Hey Ben! Jimmy! Brooke! Let's go!" We all turned around as Hal called to us from the other side of the bridge. Ben waved his arm as if to say 'ok' and we started to head back.

"Who would have expected you dad to have been there after three months? It was dark, skitters on our heel's, something moved. Anyone would have shot." Jimmy tried to convince Ben.

"But it wasn't anyone. It was me." Ben had this tone that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jimmy glanced at me and I shrugged. Ben was just being a hard head. Suddenly, I heard a zooming noise.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked the boys. They looked in the same direction I was and narrowed their eyes, trying to see something. Our eyes widened though, as we saw a ship flying towards the bridge.

"Oh crap! RUN!" I scream, giving them both a good push. We took off as fast as we could towards the other side, and I could see Dai trying to fire the giant gun thingy that was hooked up to the truck. Hal and Maggie were shooting at the ship while Jamil took cover since he didn't have a gun. Hal and Maggie kept screaming for us as we ran, and Dai finally shot the damn skitter ship.

The ship broke of into many pieces and one crashed into the bridge behind us, causing me to scream and run faster. The three of us finally reached the truck, Jimmy and I panting.

"Nice shot Dai!" Ben complimented on Dai's shooting with a grin. I didn't here what Dai had to say because I walked back up to where the piece of ship crashed into the bridge. It took everyone a second to notice, before Hal and Maggie followed after me.

"Well, I guess we can't cross here." Maggie said as we took in the damage. I laughed and we stepped closer to get a better look. I got way closer to the edge then they did, and peeked over at the water.

"I wonder if it could be rebuilt?" I questioned out loud. My only reply was a huge cracking sound.

"Ahhhhh!" I screeched as the part of bridge I was standing on gave out under me and I fell through the air.

"Brooke!" I heard everyone scream before I was submerged. The water was freezing cold and it felt like I had just been stabbed with a thousand tiny needles. I opened my eyes underwater and forced my body to move. I moved my arms as hard as I could and swam to the surface.

"UH!" I gasped for air as soon as my head was above the water.

"Brooke! Oh god Brookie! Are you ok?" I heard Hal shouting. I looked up and saw everyone leaning over and looking at me.

"I'm fine! I'm really wet now though!" I called up, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. My hair was still in it's ponytail, but some loose strands floated in the water around my head. I heard Hal and Jimmy chuckle at my answer.

"Good! Now get your ass out of the water before hypothermia sets in!" Hal commanded me. I rolled my eyes and started the swim back to our side of the river. Thank god I wasn't to far out in the river, but it also helped that I'm in shape from being on the swim team and doing gymnastics before the invasion.

Once I was close enough to land, I stood up and walked the rest of the way threw the water. Jimmy and Ben were the first to reach me and both immediately took off their jackets. I could feel my teeth chattering from being so cold.

"Thank god your ok. That was a long fall." Jimmy told me as he wrapped his jacket around me first.

"Your lips are turning blue." Ben observed, adding his jacket around me as well.

"G-good t-t-to k-kn-know." I managed to get out through my shivering and chattering teeth. "C-can we go n-now?"

They both laughed and helped me up to the truck. Once we were up. They pushed me into the cabin of the truck and Jimmy got in next to me. Ben and Jamil hopped in the back of the truck while Hal and Maggie got on their bikes. Dai got into the drivers seat next to me and started the truck. Jimmy wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"We have to keep you warm." He told me. I nodded and leaned into him, savoring the contact even if I was shaking and would probably end up with a cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're here." Dai informed us as we pulled up to camp. Jimmy opened the door and hopped out, then helped me out.

"Let's get you checked out by Doctor Glass, just in case." Jimmy said. I nodded and wordlessly let him pull me along. Ben and the others went to tell Captain Weaver about the bridge. Once we reached the med bus, I stepped up and Anne turned to me.

"What in the world happened to you? Your soaking wet!" Anne asked as she came over to me. She made me sit down on a stool and I sighed.

"I fell off the bridge." I mumbled. She let out a chuckle and started to do her little test's.

"Well, your not injured but you will probably end up with a cold. Sitting in these sopping wet clothes isn't going to help, so go get changed. You should go rest for a while and keep yourself warm." She told me.

"Alright, thanks Anne." I got up and walked to the exit, Jimmy right behind me.

"No problem. Remember to stay warm!" She called as we exited the bus. Jimmy walked with me to my family's tent.

"You ok now?" He asked as we walked inside and I pulled off the two jackets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about your jacket." I smiled sheepishly as I handed it back to him.

"It's fine, it'll dry." He chuckled. I smiled and pushed more hair out of my face.

"I think I'm going to take a long freaking nap." I yawned. Just then Ben walked in. He nodded to Jimmy.

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. Have a good sleep Brooke." Jimmy smiled at me, then left the tent. I held out Ben's jacket to him and he took it, hung it up on part of the tent, then shut the tent door.

"A bunch of us are going back to the bridge in a few minutes with Weaver and Pope." Ben informed me as he turned his back to me for privacy.

"Fun. Do me a favor and push Pope into the river will ya?" I joked as I pulled of my wet clothes and changed into one of Ben's long sleeved shirts, one of the two pairs of sweat pants I have left and a pair of socks. I heard him chuckle.

"I'll try, but I don't think the others will appreciate it very much." He joked back, making me smile.

"Ok, you can turn around now." I told him as I ran my fingers through my hair. It had dried on the way back to camp and could use a good brushing. Ben opened up the tent again, and Matt came in. Matt went over to his bed/cot and sat down. Ben walked over to him and knelt down next to him. I sighed when I heard Ben quietly ask Matt to keep an eye on me. Matt nodded and grabbed the notebook and pencil I was able to find him, and started to doodle.

"I can hear you, you know." I said as I laid down and wrapped myself up in the warm blanket. Ben sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't apologize. I'm tired of people apologizing." I cut him off. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Love you Brooke."

"Love you too Ben."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was asleep when Hal and dad entered the tent, waking me up. I had convinced Matt that I was alright and was just going to take a nap, so he went to go get something to eat. I didn't really pay attention to what my dad and brother were saying because I was half asleep. But when my dad grabbed Hal by the front of his jacket, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You gotta do this!" I don't want to hurt anybody Hal! Least of all you or Ben or Brooke or Matt!" Dad exclaimed. My eyes widened when blood started to leak out of his left eye. He started groaning and grunting before collapsing to the ground.

"Dad? Dad are you ok? DAD!" Hal shouted as dad hit the floor. I was up in seconds and kneeling by my dad's side. "Doctor Glass come quick! Something's happened to my dad!" I heard Matt yell from outside the tent.

"Dad? Daddy can you hear me?" I asked frantically as I leaned over my father His eyes were rolling back into his head and I started to panic. Doctor Glass came rushing into the tent with some other people. She told them to bring dad to the med bus and they did as she said. Carefully, they lifted dad up and carried him to the bus. The laid dad down on the table and Lourdes shooed Hal and I outside so they could work.

"What's happening Hal?" I asked fearfully, tears making their way down my face. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on top of my head.

"I don't know Brooke. I don't know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is he gonna be ok?"

I looked up at Matt as he took a seat next to us. I was sitting in Hal's lap and had my head resting on his shoulder. I tried to stop crying in front of my little brother, but I just couldn't.

"Course he's gonna be ok." Hal answered.

"But we just got him back." Matt said sadly.

"I know buddy."

"Think it's true? What he was saying, that he might hurt us?"

"There's no way. Look, it's dad. Those old fish heads couldn't change him if they tried. He escaped from their ship didn't he. Found his way back to us despite everything they did to stop him right? He's gonna beat this to, alright?" Hal asked with a small smile, and held out his hand. Matt nodded and grabbed his hand. Hal gave it a squeeze before letting go. I felt my heart break at the slight doubt in my little brothers eyes as he looked back at the med bud.

"Hey, is he alright?" We looked over to see Ben walking up with Jimmy.

"Their working on him now. We'll find out soon." Hal whispered so Matt wouldn't hear. Ben nodded and looked at me.

"Jimmy and I are going back to the river in a few. You wanna come?" He asked me. I sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, let me change first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who's bright fucking idea was it to make us walk all the way here?" I grumbled as we finally reached the river. Ben and Jimmy chuckled.

"Aw! Is little Princess Brookie tired?" Ben mocked in a baby voice. Jimmy snickered and I glared at them both. I noticed we were in the same spot where they had pulled me out of the water hen I fell in.

"Shut up. Your going to be carrying me back when my legs fall off." I huffed. I had kept on Ben's shirt, but changed into jeans, old tennis shoes and my black jacket, leaving my hair down. Ben rolled his eyes and turned to Jimmy.

"One long, two short is me." Ben said as he flashed the light on and off.

"All clear is two short, one long. And if you've got skitters following you…"

"You get the first shot." Ben finished for Jimmy.

"Awesome." Jimmy nodded. "Wait. Uh, you might need this."

Ben turned back around as Jimmy pulled something from his neck.

"Weavers compass?" Ben asked confused.

"Yeah, just don't make me come after it. That waters freezing." Jimmy joked.

"Don't I know it." I mumbled. Jimmy laughed and Ben scoffed playfully.

"It's invigorating." Ben said matter of factly. I shared a look with Jimmy as Ben treaded threw the water.

"INVIGORATING!" Ben called over his shoulder as he got waist deep into the water. I rolled my eyes.

"Smartass!" I shouted after him. I heard him chuckle before he started the swim across. I smiled and turned to Jimmy.

"And then there were two." He said. I chuckle and set my gun down, then plopped onto my butt.

"So, you come here often?" He gave me a cheeky smile as he sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"No Jimmy, I do not come here often." I laughed. "How about you?"

"Nah, not really. Only when I want to get away with my girlfriends." He said nonchalantly as he laid down on his back and closed his eyes.

"Really now?" I played along with him.

"Yeah, but you know I have to bring them separately. So there are no cat fights."

"Oh shut up." I smacked his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Why? You jealous?" He asked cockily. I scoffed.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "And besides, it's hard to be jealous of girls who DON'T exist."

"Your right, I don't have many girlfriends." Jimmy sat up. "But I do have my eye on this one girl."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"I can't say, but she's very nice." He told me. I scooted closer so we could talk better.

"What else can you tell me about her?"

"Well, she's absolutely gorgeous, really sweet but can be a total badass when she wants. She's also very protective of her family and friends."

"Go on." I encouraged him with a smile.

"Ok. She has medium length, sandy blonde hair that's wavy. She's about 5'4 and thin." He said, looking out at the water. I raised and eyebrow and looked out at the water like him.

"That all?"

"Not even close, but there are to many wonderful things about her and I don't have time to name them all. But I can say she has three brothers, one being her twin."

My eyes got wide and I choked on air as I looked over at him. He kept his gaze on the water.

"What?" I whispered, shocked.

"Her last name is Mason." He slowly turned his head to look at me. He looked my straight in the eyes and I gulped. "And she has the most amazing blue eyes."

"Me?" I choked out, but I could feel butterflies in my stomach. He turned his whole body towards me and leaned forwards. His face was only an inch away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Yes." He whispered huskily and I shivered. He grinned slightly at my reaction.

"You better not be messing with me Jimmy Boland, because I like you, a lot." I finally admitted. He chuckled.

"Good, because I like you a lot too."

And then his lips were on mine. It felt like a thousand butterflies were flying in my stomach and a million fireworks going off throughout my whole body. My eyes slid closed and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. Suddenly, I felt his tongue poking at my bottom lip. I slowly opened up and then our tongues were battling for dominance.

All to soon though, the need to breath took over and we pulled away. Jimmy laid his forehead against mine and I slowly opened my eye, looking right into his.

"Whoa." I breathed out.

"That was some first kiss." He smiled. A huge grin made it's way onto my face and I couldn't help but start giggling like a school girl. He laughed and suddenly laid back down on his back, causing me to topple over and fall right on top of him. We were now chest to chest and I could feel my cheeks heat up. He grinned up at me.

"Brooke Mason, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jimmy Boland, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a hell yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's my favorite color?" I asked as I leaned back into Jimmy. I was sitting in between his legs and his arms were around my waist, holding my to him.

"Yellow. It's a bright and happy color, and it reminds you of your mom for those reasons." He answered.

"It's amazing how well you know me." I smiled.

Splashing noises made us turn our attention to Ben, who was walking out of the water.

"Well, well, well. Am I interrupting something?" he smirked at us. I rolled my eyes and unwrapped Jimmy's arms from around me. Standing up, I frowned when I saw the blood on Ben's shirt.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked, going into mother mode.

"I'm fine." He chuckled. "There was a skitter and I took care of him."

"We'd better head back then, or people will start to worry. We've already been out here longer than expected." Jimmy said as he got up and stood next to me. Ben and I nodded, agreeing completely, and we started the long walk back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time we got back, it was getting lighter outside. We had been gone the whole night.

"I'm gonna go see dad before I talk to weaver." Ben informed us. I nodded and a huge freaking yawn escaped my lips. Ben chuckled and kissed my forehead, then disappeared out of my sight.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jimmy suggested. I nodded as another yawn escaped. I had been fighting to keep my eyes open the whole way back to camp.

Can I just sleep here on the ground? My tent is so far away." I whined. Jimmy laughed and shook his head. And then I was suddenly being lifted up into his arms bridal style. Usually I would have squeaked or squealed, but I was to damn tired. So I just let him carry me away to the tent.

He somehow managed to get the tent open and get me inside. It was empty, so I figured Hal must be busy and Matt found something to do. Jimmy gently laid me down on my cot, though I refer to it as a bed, and pulled of my shoes. I smiled as he re-shut the tent entrance and sat on the floor next to my bed.

"Come up here." I patted the spot next to me. He gulped nervously.

"Is there enough room?"

"Yes."

"Will you be comfortable?"

"Yes."

"But what if Hal or someone….."

"Jimmy! Get in the DAMN bed!"

He looked shocked by my interruption for a second, before standing up and removing his shoes, then laying next to me. I smiled and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed happily, before drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brooke, time to get up."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Jimmy smiled at me.

"I don't wanna." I whined like a five year old. He raised an eyebrow.

"We have to get going. Weaver is having us move out in an hour and you still have to get your things together."

"I'll have Matt pack for me." I mumbled and rolled over.

"Real nice. Make your little brother do all the work."

"Bite me."

I heard him chuckle and felt him get off the bed. At first I thought he was going to leave, but then I was suddenly being lifted up into the air.

"Gah! Jimmy!" I giggled. He smirked and set me on my feet.

"Well, it's about time you two got up."

Our heads shot around to my dad standing in the doorway of the tent, a knowing smile on his face.

"Dad! It's not what you think! We didn't do anything! I swear we just…."

"Say no more. I trust you both." dad cut me off. "Just get your stuff ready and I'll be back later with Hal to collapse the tent." And with that my dad just left us alone. My jaw dropped and Jimmy snickered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, your not going with Hal, Ben, Maggie and Dai?" I asked Jimmy as we walked ahead of the others, playing with the locket around my neck. It was a heart shaped locket that had belonged to my mom.

"No, not this time." He said as he zipped up his jacket.

"Then why can't you ride with me?" I pouted, giving him my sad puppy face.

"Because Weaver want's me with him." He told me, poking my nose. I scrunched it up on purpose and he grinned. "Your so cute when you do that."

"I know. And fine, but your riding with me next time." I poked his chest.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and leaned in. Our lips almost touched….

"Kissy face! It burns! It burns!" Ben shouted, clutching his eyes mockingly. We glared at him.

"Does this burn?" I asked, holding up my middle finger.

"That is not a nice gesture." Ben smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him just as Weaver shouted from up ahead that we were moving out. I saw Hal up ahead of us with Matt.

"Hey Matt! Come on buddy, your riding on the med bus." Hal patted the side of the bus.

"Dad's there." Matt stated, somewhat nervously.

"Exactly. I need you to look after him for me." Hal patted his shoulder. "Thanks Matt."

I sighed and turned to Jimmy.

"That means I have to go now. I'm riding on the med bus too." I told him.

"Alright. See you later." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But of course." I smiled and leaned in. our lips met and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"God, does anyone ever stop kissing around here?" I heard Hal as he walked up to us. I pulled away from Jimmy and looked in the direction Hal was. Lourdes was kissing Jamil.

"AWWW!" I squealed. "They are so cute!"

"The cutest. Now can we get going? I'm tired of seeing people eating each others faces." Hal said.

"Hey, just be happy she's not crushing on you anymore." I smirked, punching Hal's shoulder. He grumbled something under his breath and walked away.

"See you guys later." Dai said, then walked away with Maggie. Ben gave me a quick hug and then followed after the older fighters.

"Be careful!" I called after them.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" Ben and Hal shouted over their shoulders at the same time. I chuckled at my brothers and gave Jimmy another quick kiss.

"That goes for you too." I told him.

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes. I gave him a look and he sighed. "I will, I promise."

"Good. See you soon." I smiled then walked to the med bus.

"Hold on Tom. This old girl isn't exactly a luxury ride." Anne said to my dad as I got on, then she started it up. Matt picked up his rip-stick and put it under one of the cots before walking to the back of the bus.

"Hey Matt, glad your riding with us." Dad told him as he walked by.

"Yeah." Matt said, not so enthusiastically. I saw the slight hurt that crossed my dads face.

"Hey daddy. You feel any better?" I asked with a smile.

"A lot better." He smiled back. I leaned down and gave him a hug. Since his hands were tied to the pole and he couldn't hug me back, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, so much." I whispered, happy that he was ok.

"I love you too Brooke. I love all of you. You know that will never change right?" He whispered back. I knew he was asking because of Matt's behavior.

"I know. We all know. And we love you too, no matter what." I told him. He lifted his head off my shoulder and I stood up straight again. We shared a smile and I headed to the back of the bus by Matt. I sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Knock off the attitude Mathew." I whispered, using his full name. He only looked down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are we stopping?" Matt asked once we reached the bridge.

"Because they have to fix the bridge so we can cross first, then we'll be moving in no time." I answered as I ran my fingers through his hair, combing it out. He was laying down on the seat and his head was in my lap.

A few minutes later I heard Captain Weaver shouting and then we were moving again.

"You haven't said a word since you got on the bus. What's going on Matt?" Dad asked, turning his head so he could see him better.

"Nothing." Matt answered, looking anywhere but at dad.

"I'm still your dad you know."

"If you say so."

"You've got to believe I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"That thing that came out of you. How do you know it didn't…..do something to you?" Matt asked.

"Honestly I don't know that's why I got this." Dad gestured to his tied hands. "Just to be safe, just to be sure. But what I do know in my heart is that you're my son. You're my Matt. You're a brave, strong boy. And I'd never ever let anything happen to you, even if that means having to be tied up like this. You understand?" Dad said sincerely. I felt my eyes water and wiped them quickly when Matt nodded.

Just then I heard an all to familiar _zooming _noise. I nudged Matt off of me and got up to peek out the window. My eyes widened as I saw ships coming our way.

"Everybody take COVER!" I heard Weaver shout from outside. And then there was the sound of gun fire. Matt covered his ears and I sat back down next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"It's ok Matt. It's ok." I told him, rocking him slightly. I was really worried sick though, since Jimmy was out there. The gun fire stopped and I let go of Matt. Outside I could hear bikes pulling up and then Pope.

"We've got mech's and skitters right behind us!" Pope shouted. Weaver then started shouting at everyone to cross the bridge on foot as the sound of mech's reached my ears. Anne tried to get the bus over the bridge, but it got stuck and sunk slightly as it went through the boards on the bridge.

"Oh crap." I felt myself starting to panic and pushed Matt towards dad.

"Your both alright. Hang onto something." Dad told us. I backed up against part of the bus and pulled Matt to me. I held onto his shoulders as he held onto the counter in the bus. Anne was grunting and groaning as she tried to force the bus to move. Guns were once again being fired as a mech threw aside a car.

"Matt, do you have your pocket knife? I need you to cut me loose." Dad stood up.

"But you said you might….."

"I know what I said. Come on, you can do it." Dad cut him off. Matt looked so unsure, it broke my heart.

"Lourdes! Get to the other side on foot now! Lourdes!" Weaver commanded from the door way. He then shouted something at Anne.

"I can't leave the wounded!" She shouted back.

"Come on Matt please." Dad begged. Matt finally pulled out the knife. "That's it, just cut me loose."

Matt struggled with the ties, so I grabbed the knife from him and did it myself since I was stronger. Weaver and a bunch of others started to push the bus, trying to get it across. I kept cutting and within seconds my dad was free. He kissed both of our foreheads before running off the bus.

"Tom!" Anne shouted after him. Matt and I got off the bus and watched him.

"Get across the bridge! Wait for Hal and Ben!" He called back to us, then ran to help the fighters. I grabbed Matt's shoulder but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Matt! We have to go!" I pushed him and he finally started to move. I grabbed his hand as he wouldn't get separated and pulled him along.

"Dad!" Matt screamed. I stopped and turned to see a skitter trying to get my dad. Matt managed to get away from me and grabbed a gun that was laying on the ground. He fired and hit the skitter, sending it flying. I gaped at my little brother as he and dad shared a smile. I guess Ben taught him well. Dad gestured for us to go, so I grabbed Matt's hand again, this time so he couldn't get away, and started running.

Weaver and the others managed to get the bus unstuck and Anne got it across the bridge. Weaver noticed us and ran over.

"Come on! What are you doing out there? Both of you run!" He commanded, pushing us faster. We made it across the bridge just as more mech's and skitters approached.

"My dad's back there!" Matt shouted. "And the skitters are still coming!"

"What?" Weavers eyes widened.

"Tom! Get the hell out of there!" Weaver shouted. Ben, Hal and the others ran up at that moment. "We're gonna blow the bridge!"

I started panicking like you wouldn't believe when he shouted that. Everyone started screaming at the same time and I felt tears pouring down my face. Jimmy found me and held me to his chest as my dad ran for us. Pope reached out and took the detonator from Jamil, blowing off the bomb.

"NO!" I screamed as Jimmy pulled me back and protected me from the explosion. Ben had a hold of Matt and Hal ran forward.

"Dad!" Hal shouted, but Weaver held him back. Weaver told everyone to move out, and they did as he said.

"NO! DADDY!" I pulled away from Jimmy and ran for the burning bridge. I didn't ever get half way there before Jimmy caught me and held me back.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I sobbed and collapsed. Jimmy stopped me from falling to the ground and held me up. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS! NOT AGAIN!"

"Come on Brooke." Jimmy whispered. I didn't move, only sobbed harder. Jimmy picked me up bridal style and carried me away, following the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's ok Brooke." Jimmy whispered, rocking me gently. We were sitting on the ground , me in his lap with my head on is shoulder. I had stopped crying and was just staring out at the water as everyone got ready to move again. Weaver started to list off the vehicles and fighters we lost, but I didn't listen, just snuggled closer to Jimmy. Ben was leaning against a truck a few feet away from us, looking lost.

Maggie came running up with other scouts and told Weaver about an airport they spotted about five miles west of here. With no signs of aliens. Weaver nodded and decided that would be our next destination. Maggie then asked Hal if he was ok, and I could see him struggling not to cry.

"You ok pal?" Hal asked Matt, crouching in front of him.

"On the bus, I stayed away from him. I was afraid." Matt looked down ashamed.

"He understood, I'm sure." Hal told him. Pope then walked up behind Hal.

"Um, uh. Listen, about your old man, I just wanted to…you know what he did on the bridge back there. I gotta admit he had some pretty hard…."

No one heard the rest of Pope's sentence because Hal stood and turned around so fast, punching Pope in the face. Pope stumbled backwards from the force and everyone's eyes widened as Hal tried to hit him again. Dai grabbed Hal from behind and restrained him.

"You son of a bitch!" Hal shouted. I felt some satisfaction as Pope's nose started to bleed. All of a sudden, Ben pulled his gun and aimed at something. I turned in Jimmy's lap and my eyes widened.

"Don't shoot Ben. Once is enough." My dad joked with a smile as he made his way out of the water and onto land. Everyone shot around at the sound of his voice and I pulled away from Jimmy.

"Dad!" I screamed happily as I ran down the slight hill and straight to him. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He stumbled a little before hugging me back. I heard Ben come up behind us and pulled away. Dad grabbed my face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I don't know what you were talking about, but I'm not leaving you guys, not ever." He told me, and I knew in that moment that he had heard me shouting earlier. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

Ben came up and hugged him as well, and only then did I notice that dad was holding his stomach in pain. Ben and I both wrapped one of dads arms around our shoulders and then helped him up the hill. Hal and Matt were hugging him the minute he was up the hill.

"What took you so long?" Hal asked with a watery smile as he hugged him.

"The river sucked off one of my boots." Dad stuck out his foot, showing us. I laughed and we backed away as Anne walked up.

"Tom Mason, I'm getting damn tired of loosing you. I'm gonna tie a cowbell around your neck." Anne smiled and pulled my dad in for a hug.

I smiled knowingly. I'm the only one out of my siblings who knows about Anne and my dad. I had caught them kissing a couple different time when we were back at the school, and thankfully they didn't see me. They don't even know that I know about them.

"Alright, let's get it in gear! I wanna get to that airport before daylight." weaver said, sharing a nod and smile with my dad.

"Jimmy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I grinned at him and noticed dad smiling at us. Everyone started to once again get ready to move out. I don't know where Pope went, but could care less. Hal and Ben went with dad to help him find some dry clothes, Matt following behind.

"You should go with your dad." Jimmy told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll come find you later ok?" I asked, walking backwards.

"Mmk. Now go spend time with your dad." Jimmy shooed me with his arms. I grinned and turned around, chasing after my family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End scene! Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. :P Review?**


End file.
